greggs_fan_infofandomcom-20200213-history
Sonya
"'''BOO HOO HOO, HEE HEE HEE. SO LONELY, LONELY, I BE... BUT WHO, *Insert Number* VISITORS STANDING INSIDE? WHO ARE YOU FEW? I AM INNOCENT, INNOCENT. I JUST WANTED TO PLAY A GAME, GAME. BUT THE BORING KINGS FOUND SUCH FUN TO BE A TROUBLE. AS PUNISHMENT, THEY CRAVED TO IMPRISON MY BODY. BUT I'M FAST, FAST, CLEVER, CLEVER. THEY LOST THE CHASE, AND LOCKED UP THEIR ENTIRE RACE, BUILDING A PRISON AROUND THE WHOLE WORLD. NOW I'M THE ONLY FREE ONE. THINGS DON'T SEEM SUCH FROM HERE, ULTIMATE! THAT IS SO. I GROW LONELY!. SO, SHALL YOU PLAY A GAME WITH ME, ME...? I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT IT MEANS TO BE FREE!" _____________________________________________________________________________________ Sonya is a very cheerful girl, to the point of smiling even after having presumably killed someone, displaying apparent sadistic tendencies. Even when danger is imminent, as when Gregg was about to attack her due to Gregg defending himself, and despite the megaton blast in Gregg's right hand that is pointing at her and ready to fire. She continues smiling. Sonya's also frequently seen blushing, though seemingly out of excitement rather than embarrassment, giving her a permanent somewhat lovesick look on her face, even though she only has a crush on Gregg. That said, she has shown that she can easily be embarrassed. Sonya is mentally unstable and has a very twisted perception of love. Despite wanting to kill Sakira, she attempted to befriend Sakira as they fought, such as calling the girl by her real first name and describing the former as "lovely" and even still, she refers to them as her friends after the fight. In stark contrast to her psychotic nature, Sonya has shown a very supportive side as she comforted Gregg when she kidnapped him, knowing he feels the most responsible for caring for Sunchi, Eventually Suncho found out and Sonya let Gregg go. Not only has Sonya shown a softer side, but she has shown a comedic and childlike demeanor when faced with different situations. She can be very hyper, which is most of the time. As she bounces around, and she can bounce around so fast, there can be multiple afterimages, ranging from 4-10 afterimages. ____________________________________________________________________________________ Past Some time before Gregg entered the Dark World, Sonya worked as the Court Jester, together with someone else, who was the Court Magician. One day, however, Sonya encountered a '''"strange someone," and her personality shifted permanently. Sakira explains that Sonya "started saying bizarre things that didn't completely make sense - but didn't completely not make sense, either". Eventually, Sonya started viewing the world as a game, while everyone acted as its participants. Because of this, The 4 Ultimate Kings were forced by the four Kings to lock Sonya away inside her own pocket dimension. When talking to her for the first time, Sonya explains that while it appears she is locked in a cell, she is the only person who is actually free while everyone else is locked away. However, she goes on to explain that she is lonely and that she wishes for more people to be free with her. Sonya instructs the Gregg to find the key to open her door, noting that the "Old Shopkeeper", Rocko, knows something about it. Sonya's personality before going insane is unknown, however, she is very childish, unable to say words without sometimes repeating them. She thinks the world is a game and appears to not have a grip on reality, as in her POV she is free from the Darkness, while in the real world she is the one who is imprisoned. Past Before the events of the Ultimate Race being erased, Sonya was the court jester of the Four King's Castle. Sonya performed acts together for the kings until one-day Sonya met "him"; ever since Sonya met "him", she has descended into insanity. Her growing insanity is what led to the kings banishing Sonya into the dungeon. However, in Sonya's eyes, she was too fast for the kings and built a wall to "trap" the kings and is the only one "free". _____________________________________________________________________________________ Attacks, Abilities and Transformations Phase 1 Catch Me If You Can -''' Sonya teleports to random spots in the areas to the left and right of the targeted area and quickly spews volleys of five spade bullets centered at area of the target that advance linearly beyond the area and turn around after a distance until the attack ends. 'Ring Around -' Ten large spade bullets appear around the target in a circle and quickly start bounding, one after the other, in a spiral pattern, towards the center of the target and beyond. They move toward the middle either clockwise or counterclockwise. The direction of the spiral remains the same throughout the attack, but can shift later when Sonya does so. The direction of the spiral remains the same throughout the attack in earlier phases, but can shift later in a fight. 'My Heart Goes Out To You Sinners -' Bombs with hearts in the center quickly fall to the target and detonate into four hearts in a square formation rotating at the center point, which fly towards the target and go beyond. This continues until the attack ends. 'Scythes -' Four scythes oscillate around the center of the target while rotating in either direction. ____________________________________________________________________________________ '''Phase 2 Carousel Game -''' 3 rows of horses fly across the target from the left to the right as if they were. They all bob up and down according to a pattern, and their path skews up and down over time. 'Fun Club -' Bombs with clubs in the center quickly fall to the target of the area land explode into club bullets, which aim at the target in a 3-way spread pattern and go beyond the board. This continues until the attack ends. 'Hearts and Diamonds -' Diamonds rapidly spawn from the bottom of the target in random locations and fly upward. 'Spinning World -' Spade bullets circle the screen and attack just as in phase 1. However, this attack lasts slightly longer, the spades move slightly faster, the target's movement speed increases, and the spiral may change direction at random. _____________________________________________________________________________________ '''Phase 3 Your Really Keeping Up -''' Just like the carousel attack from phase 2, except there are both horses and ducks, and their path does not skew. There are still only 3 rows of them, yet the horses and ducks go up and down at opposite intervals to each other. 'I Never Had So Much Fun -' Bombs with spades in the center fall quickly fall towards the area of the target and explode into 10 spade bullets that together shoot out evenly in all directions. 'A Beauty Is Joying In My Heart -' Clubs appear around the target shooting 3 individual 3-way spread bursts of bullets aimed at the target. The three bursts aim and fire at the place where the target was, so there appears to be a small amount of spread as they fly towards the target. 'Even Scythes Are Smiling -' Four scythes oscillate around the center of the target, just as in phase 1, but this time, a larger pink scythe will appear either near the top of the target or the bottom, and fly horizontally across the targets area, damaging the target if they are hit by it. It randomly starts at either top or bottom. It always alternates which side it is on, so if it starts at the top, the order is "top, bottom, top". It appears 4 times, but can only hit the target the first 3 times before the attack ends. _____________________________________________________________________________________ '''Phase 4 So Exciting! I Can't Take It! -''' Sonya teleports to random spots in the areas to the left and right of the target, much quicker than the Phase 1 attack, and throws one diamond bullet aimed at the target that advances linearly and will go beyond the area until it hits something. 'This Is It BOISENGIRLS! See Ya! -' Every previous version of the suit bombs (hearts, spades, clubs) spawns randomly, as well as a diamond bomb, which fires 3 diamond bullets aimed at the target, each one slightly slower than the previous, forming a straight line. 'Enough! You Tire Me Up! -' Sonta looks tired, and attacks with a much slower version of the diamond attack from phase 2, where diamonds spawn from below the arena and fly up. 'Final Chaos - ' The area turns pitch black. Giant versions of the Scythes fall from the top of the area, dealing damage if touched. If they touch the ground, they create a pillar of white light that may also damage the target. These Scythes appear randomly along the screen until the target survives long enough, then a set pattern falls going from the edges of the area inward, then another falls dead-center, followed by some more around the edges, and a final giant Scythe that fills the screen falls from the sky and ends the attack. This final Scythe can easily be avoided by staying away, since it cannot go all the way down. However, it never hits due to how much energy it drains from Sonya, but if she has enough energy, it will hit the ground, causing a MASSIVE explosion. 'Hall Of Mirrors -' Sonya creates an entourage of doppelgangers to confuse and distract the target. The normal amount of copies is 4, making a total of 5. Sonya can keep duplicating and reach a unknown number. The most recorded was around 50, which meant Sonya created 49 copies of herself. The doppelgangers can interact, fight and talk separately, meaning they can pose a real danger. _____________________________________________________________________________________ '''Weapon: Sonya's Scythe Possibly Sonya's best-known weapon, which is mostly used weapon to attack her foes. Also, she can use it to destroy or throwback enemy projectiles. Pink Magical Explosions: The scythe has the ability to enable this weapon to create explosions. Scythe Slash: Sonya can also use an extremely powerful slash with her scythe. Slicing most thing clean in half. Hand Scythe: This is self-explanatory, as her hands become scythes, though, she can only use this if she is whole. (Inspiration taken from the Steven Universe Movie)